


My Poetry

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poems of a sad young woman from a place you never heard of.





	1. Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A bite sized one to start off with.

He tells me to stay like I'm a dog.  
And I am one. With canines not just for show. I'll tear out his heart, his throat and his cock. 

You can chain me, darling, but not for long.


	2. The Sin of Mary (not of Magdala)

Wrath was my first sin, of that I am sure. 

I've felt it's scolding fire in my ribcage since I could walk.  
I once thought it is what has kept me alive for this long, but it's really my downfall, my greatest remorse. 

My dear mother birth me and my natural sin. She nurtured it with slaps and showered it with weed, heroin and gin. 

With anger I'd spilled my monster's blood.  
At last, I accepted my own drowning in it's crimson flood.


End file.
